1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having guiding means.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,134, issued on Dec. 15, 2009, discloses a magnetic connector including a mating section, a magnetic element having a cavity, and a number of retractable, POGO-type contacts accommodated in the mating section and the cavity. The magnetic connector further includes a terminal block receiving the contacts, an internal printed circuit board, and a protective member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526, issued on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain coupling. Each of the plug and the receptacle comprises a magnetic element and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the magnetic member. Also disclosed are complementary guides that allow for only one way of coupling the plug and receptacle together to ensure proper alignment of the plug contacts with the receptacle contacts. An electrical connector assembly having guiding means is desired.